


Underground Scare

by AceFenrir22



Category: SHINee
Genre: American History, Blood and Gore, Historical References, Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underground Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFenrir22/pseuds/AceFenrir22
Summary: SHINee has a few days off and spend it out of their own hometown and came to Seattle, Washington because of the run down olden days of Seattle that Jay Park mentioned when he used to live in Washington. Deciding what the Old Seattle looked like they took a plane ride there and take pictures until Onew and Taemin didn't expect to see one from the 1900's just standing there smiling as if people can see them.





	Underground Scare

**Author's Note:**

> This is also from my other account from asianfanfics.com and re-posted here. FYI the place I am referring to is actually based on the Underground Seattle Tour in Washington. I just added a little twist to it since the olden day Seattle was was burned down was later rebuild over it. So why not have fun with ghosts to spice it up and with Halloween coming up soon this is the perfect opportunity to do it.

SHINee walks around with comfortable casual clothing sticking together as they are strolling in a dark damp area. It’s their 3 day day-off and decided to spend it with some fun in the USA. No, it’s not in LA no matter how popular the place is. They decided to go to a small city in the northwest like Seattle, recommended by Jay Park. Seattle was build, as you can say, a bit over the waters but was torn down because of flooding and fire and that’s because it was made of wood. So Seattle decided to make it’s building up higher and made of concrete over its predecessor. The underground Seattle is one of the attractions showing the olden days in the 1900’s. Of course many fans recognized them as they stroll and give them some photos and autographs here and there.

“Jonghyun, look, it’s a bank,” Key spoke to Jonghyun while pointing at the rundown bank. Pulling out his cellphone, he grabs Jonghyun next to him and took a selfie together showing the sign of the bank saying “Vault” and the empty space that the money used to be in. Both were smiling and followed the other tourist. While the middle aged SHINee was trying to catch up to the tour group to see the rest of the Underground Seattle, Onew and Taemin got separated from the group while being distracted by their surroundings. Of course they didn’t notice it till the talking and murmurs disappeared, leaving them vulnerable in the damp dark underground of the Old Seattle.

“Hyung where are the others?” Taemin questions slowly. Taemin is not very good at English let alone understand it from time to time. He had to ask Key or Onew to see what people were saying.

"They just went ahead, Taemin," the leader reassures, "Let's catch up to them before they leave us in here." Onew then walks ahead with Taemin trailing behind, still feeling uncertain about being left behind and getting lost.

As they were walking down deeper into the broken down path they still couldn't find the others. They weren't sure how far they are from this whole entire tour but they do wish to see the light despite the tiny light bulbs that hang here and there along with the sunlight that filters off through the stained glass from the streets above.

"Hyung, when will we see the others?" Taemin murmurs as he starts to get close to Onew, fearing that they may never get out of there.

"I really don't know," Onew says honestly, "But I am sure that if we just follow the path and keep walking we will eventually meet up with them." Onew turns towards the maknae and pulls him forward, making Taemin walk next to him.

"Okay," Taemin still unconvinced. But after the first few steps that was taken they heard shuffling. They pause and turn around behind them but they didn't see anything, though with the dim lights it was difficult to see in the first place. "What was that?" Taemin squeaks.

"It could just be a rat Taemin," Onew guess, "We are kind of underground, rats love hiding in places like this." Onew continues on again with Taemin starting to cling towards the leader. Onew couldn't help but pat the youngest head since Taemin can barely stand scary stuff. With just moving forward for another few feet, they hear shuffling again. Stopping, they turn to see if anyone was there. Onew heard that the shuffling can't be that loud for a small creature. Still thinking it was a rat anyway, they kept moving without saying anything. But not even moving at least 3 feet, more shuffling was made and they had to pause again because now they know for sure that the shuffling isn't a rat. Turning to where the last noise came from, they still see nothing. This started to make them worry. They pretty much are in an area where it looks like some kind of wild west bar. Broken woods hanging off from the used to be ceiling, broken down signs hanging of it's hinges, windows with broken glass or none at all, opening where the door was supposed to be, and then they hear creaking noises. Wood being stepped on and something is being rocked back and forth. They enter the so called bar and see a rocking chair in the corner of the spacious room. There were a few tables that have been deteriorating for several years along with the chairs, bar stand, stools, old pictures, the walls and many others that have been burned, soaked or being broken down by bacteria and mold.

"Why, hello there," a young girl in a one piece white dress that you would see on some kind of doll. It is all frilly on the hem of the sleeves, around the shoulders and the hem of the skirt. Then she is wearing those hanging-off-the-hips apron that is black with white frills. Her hair is short like up to the base of the neck short, the color is hazel brown, wavy and the eyes are black or very dark brown if you see it close enough in the light. She stands about around a couple or three inches shorter than Taemin. "How can I help you?" The girl ask staring at the duo.

"Have you seen a group of people pass by here?" Onew asks politely in English, "We are kind of lost." The girl tilts her head but smiles softly.

"Yes I have. I saw them not too long ago," the girl answers.

"Do you know where they went?" Onew asks. She then points towards the direction where the others went. The duo turned to the direction seeing another path that will lead them out. "Oh. Thank you... uh." But when they turn back the girl disappears but a little piece of dirty piece of cloth was left. Taemin picked up the cloth being curious as he is, he unfolds it seeing a sewn name on the corner.

"Lorelai?" Taemin questions, "Is that the girls name?" Onew could only shrugged.

"Let's just go, she left already," Onew answer switching back to Korean before continuing walking, "We will probably meet her when we get out of here and we can give her the handkerchief back." Taemin could only follow as they make their way to the direction of where the girl supposedly named Lorelai pointed to.

"Hyung," Taemin calls as Onew hums telling him that he is listening. "Why didn't that girl just followed us if we are both looking for the exit?"

"Maybe she is with another group," Onew speculates shrugging his shoulder. As they continue down the path of where the girl Lorelai showed, they found a long corridor which seemed like an old burned down hotel.

"Hyung, how long is this place?" Taemin asks as Onew just looks around trying to see if he can see the others up ahead.

"I think just a little more there is light coming up," Onew answers as they finally see the others.

"Hey, Taemin, Hyung, you made it," Jonghyun greets, "We were worried that you may have been lost in there or maybe just been captured by the ghost." He joked as the others were just glad to have their maknae and leader back.

"We wouldn't have made it this far if it isn't for Lorelai," Taemin says happily. The other three have a very confused look.

"Who's Lorelai?" Minho questions the maknae. Taemin just shrugs his shoulders.

"Just a girl we met on the way here, she was at the bar thing we passed by and pointed where you guys went," Taemin answers while the others seem more confused.

"Taemin, we never saw anyone when we were there," Key notes. Now this time Onew and Taemin was confused.

"But there was this handkerchief," Onew says pulling the dirty folded napkin out of Taemin's coat pocket showing it to them. Minho and Jonghyun looked at it while Key made a disgusted face seeing how Onew and Taemin picked up something so unhygienic, "See her name." Onew then points to the name that is on the corner of the handkerchief that is in yellow-ish gold color.

"Excuse me where did you find that," one of the tour guides ask. Onew spoke up for the group.

"We found it from this on the ground that we thought this one girl dropped it," Onew answers giving the handkerchief to the tour guide. But once he saw it he gasps once he saw the name.

"Sir do you know who this belongs too?" he asks Onew as he looks confused and shakes his head to say no, "This handkerchief belong to a young girl who worked in the pub that I am sure you saw. Wonderful young girl of only 16, I read from old newspaper clippings but died one night after her shift at work. It was very tragic."

"How did she die?" Onew questions looking at the handkerchief seeing the worn out napkin lose it's color and what looks like dirt and possibly dried out blood that was mixed in there and he didn't know. He wondered how he manage to see this girl when no one else could. He swear she was alive and well. She looked physical to them. It looked like she was alive down to the bones. The tour guide shook his head and left leaving the group to let them figure it out on their own taking the handkerchief and going to put it back to it's rightful place and let the other tour guide finish. Then in the corner of Onew's eyes he sees the same girl but this time it was more horrifying than the first time. His eyes widen at the sight as Taemin being curious as to what Onew seem to freak out from, looked the same direction, only to make some sort of girly scream. Jonghyun, Minho and Key looked at the duo confused as to why the two are freaking, out only to see that there was nothing to be horrified about. They were confused and tried to drag the two away but they won't budge. So they had to wait for the two to finally snap out of it. Onew and Taemin were pretty much speechless. Lorelai, the girl they saw was all fine, no scratches and bruises, no stains. She was primped and cleaned but now the Lorelai they see now was not her. Her hair was matted and every where, one of her eye seemed to be gouged out, her clothing was ripped to shreds only to see parts of the top and bottom to cover most of her modesty, of course bruises and cuts were littered across her body and the blood stains were pretty much looked like she bathed in it. Her lips were in a thin line and her body came closer to where Onew and Taemin is standing. They both froze as they can hear her voice in a whisper of pain, sadness, and fear. Their body can feel the freezing voice and spectral body covering them as she seemed to hover around them.

"I died because a gang was walking around at night and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time," she answered, "When they found me I was dragged into the alleyway and bounded. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. I tried calling for help but no one was around. I was then gagged and I felt their filthy hands all over me ripping every ounce of clothes I had and raped me then and there. Each of them had a turn and decided to kill me right after." Lorelai then disappears a piece of paper floated down startling the trio that was not even affected. Jonghyun, Minho and Key glanced at the duo then each other until they picked up the paper reading the headline,  _16 Year Old Veteran Worker of the Seattle Pub Murdered_  and the story behind what happen. The trio gasp seeing why Onew and Taemin seemed to be out of wack. They assumed the picture they see in the newspaper was the same girl the leader and the maknae have seen. They saw the mangled body and Lorelai's previous form before her death.

"That's a real shame," Minho finally breaks the ice seeing the two unfreeze looking ready to collapse. "We should get out of here and get these two back to the hotel and then we could leave for tomorrow." The other two agreed dragging the out-of-mind duo out of the Underground Seattle and back to their hotel where the both went to their separate shared rooms and stayed in the shower the longest and didn't care if the water turns cold. That was the most horrifying experience they have ever seen and wished to never go anywhere haunted again.


End file.
